


The Thrill of Obsession

by Usamisann



Series: Topaz and sapphire [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Dom/sub, Dominance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Obsessive Behavior, Pet Names, Prisoner of War, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Stomach Ache, Yaoi, theres a warrent for my arrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usamisann/pseuds/Usamisann
Summary: Ganon has a proposition for his little Ex-Knight





	The Thrill of Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with the PORNNN!  
> Its so funny, I literally wrote most of this at work, Giggling and freaking out behind my desk.  
> Enjoy :)

A soft red light bled through the window, Illuminating all within the room including link’s cum covered bottom. 

The Hero of Hyrule lay panting on his belly, whimpering to himself after being spilt open for the third time this evening, His naked body covered in him and his master’s fluids. The night of the Blood moon was usually a time Ganon reserved for shedding his human form and revitalizing his magics. But as always, almost every night he found himself craving contact for the hero. 

And tonight was no different. 

Ganon stood, fixing his robe to fit back around his barrel shoulders. “Looks like you’re about ready to sleep” He grumbled, moving to scoop the naked boy into his arms. “You’ll sleep at the foot of my bed tonight, The Blood Moon has me enthralled and I want you close” He finished. He was surprised to hear Link let out a soft cry of joy that the Evil King never knew he would’ve like so much. 

YES he was aware he was breaking his word. He was aware he was becoming way to friendly with his captive. And he was aware that no matter how well he treated him, the little Ex-knight was probably planning his demise.  
But never could he of foreseen his heated obsession with the boy. The Hero smelled irresistible. He took the boy regularly. So one would think he could control his insatiable lust. However each night as he retired, he found himself wondering what it would feel like to hold his pet all night - from the comfort of his own chamber.

 

The Hero hugged him tightly, giving his cheek a quick peck before attempting to wrap his legs around the larger’s waist.  
Ganon chuckled as they left the very room he had promised Link would be imprisoned in forever. The thought forgotten in a instant. 

It would have been all to easy to teleport them to their destination but the Gerudo took pleasure in carrying the boy. Said Hylian snuggled his neck in the cutest fashion. “Do not think for a moment that sleeping....will be the only thing you will be doing boy” Ganon said. “You’re going to earn your spot in my bed”  
Link nodded into his neck but soon the winding stairs and pondering eyes proved to be an eternity for the Hylian. Giving up on waiting, he peppered his master’s neck with soft kisses, making sure to rake his back through his thick robes. The insistent affection pleased the Gerudo even as he ignored his small slave. 

What he wasn’t expecting was a nip to the neck.

“Never bite me!“ The King ordered tangling his fingers into silky tresses. He maneuvered the Hylian’s head to gain eye contact. Link’s kiss reddened lips were the first thing the warlord saw. 

“And do NOT test me” Ganondorf threatened. Link frowned, pursing his lips at the harsh tone. “Something to say”? Ganon teased, enjoying the slight personality his pet was finally showing. In response Link brought both hands to cup the King's face. He gave a mischievous smile before quickly licking the King on the lips. Ganon had the mind to wrench the blonde’s head back and tear at his flesh. 

Why was it so easy for the boy to rile him up?

The King settled for massaging the boy’s rear, letting his pet take the reins he so badly desired. Link kissed him hard, pink tongue already begging for entrance, as if their lips had not been locked just fifteen minutes ago.  
A deep groan emitted from Gan’s throat as Slender fingers angled the overlord’s head to the left. Soft, swollen lips latched onto his neck sending a spark down his spine.

“I’ve always known you were a little vixen” The Gerudo whispered, Basking in the attention.

“I want to show you something” Ganon growled suddenly. The seriousness in his voice had Link’s lips frozen on his neck but a light squeeze to the Hylian’s bum calmed him down some.  
Link felt smaller then ever as the King began to move again. He took longer strides, walking up two sets of steep stairs, taking a sharp left. Only then did Link have a small assumption of where they might be headed. Ganondorf placed his naked prisoner to stand in front of him.

The corridor was empty, Eerily empty compared to the rest of the bustling castle. “My minions worked very hard to leave this part of the castle considerably unscathed during the siege” The King's voice was heard behind him.

It was the knight’s wing, Exactly the way he remembered it. Just a month ago Link could remember living alongside his fellow allies in these hot cramped dorms. Life had been a long streak of bleak and boring experiences. For as long as Link could remember he had wished for something to happen, anything to distract him from his meaningless life.

“Give me the pleasure of broadening your horizons” The Gerudos voice was akin to silk. “You’ve been behaving so wonderfully my boy, I wanted to reward you with a space of your own” 

The Hylian shook his head, it wouldn’t be right.

“All these rooms could be yours to do with what you please and you’d have the spirits of your comrades to keep you company” Ganon leered behind him.

Nothing like a cruel sadistic joke to hide a more then generous offer. He turned his head to stare up at the Warlord. Ganon’s Amber eyes seemed to almost glow. 

“I have the power to satisfy your every need” The Gerudo said as he moved his hand to rest comfortably on the Hylian’s shoulder. “And I enjoy doing so, If you haven’t noticed” He finished. Link felt entranced. The Hylian lulled his head to the side to bask in the warmth of Ganon’s hand. 

“Show me the room you had lay your head” 

Without another prompt the teen walked down the long grey corridor, passing identical entrances until he reached the second last door on the left. Ganondorf followed in silence.

The room was smaller then the Gerudo expected. It was dark save for a little bit of red light that shone through a window close to the ceiling. Ganondorf stood by a lonely drawer. One single bed sat in the middle.  
“The lovely Hero of Hyrule living like a common knight”? Ganon's voice was heard.  
Link shook his head, he wasn’t a hero. The blonde turned to notice the King was already undoing his royal robes.

“Were you my saviour, you’d have been draped in the finest armour, adorned in the bluest sapphires” 

Link blinked, he’d heard that somewhere before.  
Something in the Evil King's voice made him long to be enveloped in his powerful arms again. “Maybe the goal was to keep you humble hmmmm?” The king Continued.

The Hylian felt his body move on its own as he proceeding to his old bed. He lay back on the cold sheets, propping himself on a elbow, his free hand moving to bring his cock back to life.  
This is what his master wanted.

The Gerudo’s robes met the floor, His rock hard body circling the small bed like a predator. He stopped by the boy’s feet to simply watch. His dark skin a contrast against his piercing gold eyes.  
Feeling like prey was not new to the ex knight and his already semi- hard cock twitched as he watched his king size him up.

Ganon propped one knee onto the bed hovering over link’s bottom half.  
The teen tried not to notice how drastically the bed tilted under his master's large frame but his cock DID. The Evil king was truly a giant and soon he’d be “forced” to take him in all his glory. A large hand moved to caress his thigh and Link moaned. “Pleasure yourself the way I taught you” The King demanded, His voice dripped with lust.

Like clockwork the little ex knight lay flat on his back, spreading his legs wide for the Gerudo to see. He squeezed his drooling shaft tighter leaving his free arm to splay flat against his eyes. He let out a desperate cry as he stroked his cock with enthusiasm. “Good boy” Ganon praised. 

Said King tugged on his own massive member scooting closer to caress the boy’s soft belly. It wasn’t long before the ex-knight began to truly cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, his cock still soar from prior abuse. “Hush” Ganon whispered fondly. “Away with that nonsense” Large baby blues met warm amber as the blushing ex knight moved an arm to rest on his forehead. Link bit his bottom lip as he nodded. 

“Have you ever been taken by one of your fellow men”?

Link blinked in mild confusion, at the sudden question. He shook his head, stilling his hand at the Demon King's leering smile.

Before he could move, thick digits grabbed the ex-knight’s yellow locks, yanking the surprised boy to sit up. In panic, Link clawed at the vice grip to no avail. “Do not lie to your master boy” Ganon jeered “With a face like your’s, I find it hard to believe that your hole wasn’t full every night” The blonde frantically shook his head ripping strands of hair from the King’s tight hold. The change in mood frightened him, and the smile across Ganondorf’s face didn’t help one bit. 

“Assume the position” Ganon demanded. Keeping eye contact Link scurried out of his loosened grip to lay flat on his back again. This time he brought up both legs to hold his ankles exposing his soft, pink sack and small stiff cock.  
The bed squeaked in protest as Ganon maneuvered on his knees to get closer to his prize. “All mine” he growled as dark hands grabbed for small ankles, truly pinning the Hylian. Gan’s meaty member slid through the boy’s moist cheeks over his slick red pucker.

Link moaned at the anticipation of it all, gripping Ganon’s writs for some kind of leverage. “You’re a fine spoil of war and you’re all mine“ Gan jeered. Link worried his lip at the compliment, unsure if his master might lash out on him again. Ganon took that moment to delve into his boy, burying himself in his tight wet passage. Link howled at the intrusion. Fortunately his hole was slick and stretched from their previous bouts - just 20 mins ago. 

Ganon began his assault on the boy’s bottom. His long cock stabbed at his prostate with enough force to jut the small hylian upward, sending him back down to repeat the process. The blonde’s cock slapped hard against his lower belly as he clenched and unclenched his fists, His cries loud enough to wake the dead. And by now every single person and or monster in the castle knew what purpose he served. Ganondorf pulled out to look over his pet. 

“You’re so pretty, Had you been a women, I’d of bred you till you were out of eggs” Gan slid his hands down to grasp the back of the teen’s milky thighs pushing them down to send the boys ass higher. Link mewled in embarrassment. He snaked a hand to cover his gaping puffy hole. The larger grinned letting go of a thigh to bat the little hand away. 

He took his time sinking in this time, groaning at the difference in tightness. The ex-knight offered a loud groan when Ganon finally bottomed out. Smirking at the boy’s dazed expression, the king drew back an inch only to thrust back in. He fucked him like that for a while, punishing the boy with deep short thrusts while Link moaned for it. Strong sun kissed hands reached to cup the king’s cheeks, slanted blue eyes begging for compassion. Ganon moaned allowing it, slowing the pace to let the boy caress his face as he worked his pretty bottom open. He was sure the Hero’s before his special pet were rolling in their graves with jealousy. 

“When news finally spread that Zelda had been dispatched by my hand-“ Link mewled as the King prodded a little harder at his soar prostate. “Many knights retreated back to these very dorms to prepare to be slaughtered”.

Link sobbed in pleasure. 

Did Ganon know that he had never personally known Zelda and that he wasn’t a HERO. 

The King began to pick up the pace again, bouncing his boy up, only to impale the Ex-warrior on his engorged cock . The Hylian changed tactics grabbing at his subduer's thick beard in an attempt to steel himself for the inevitable. Ganon gave him no mercy, pounding his slave against the weak mattress. Link’s swollen cock drooled helplessly between the two. Frankly he was surprised his body had any more cum to give up.

As always Link screamed as he came, His red cock shooting across him and his master’s chest. The Gerudo’s eyes rolled back at the scene before him. Offering a groan barely human, he released his thick load into his prisoner.

 

Link’s scrambling fingers had now resorted to grabbing at his king’s disheveled locks as he took the continued pounding like a champ. Wanting to Be strong for his master he kept eye contact, crying out to the Warlord as he was forced to take every little bit of seed he offered. Ganon chuckled through a moan as he watched his pet’s belly slowly fill with an unnatural swell.

“If only......” He grunted.

Soon Link began to struggle against the Gerudo’s hold. Globs of Cum leaked from his abused donut hole. He felt overstimulated! He needed just a moments rest or he was sure he would faint. But his master was having none of it, His hold rock solid. 

“Just a little more ” He grunted, bending to smother the Hylian with a scorching kiss. 

It was then that link came again. This time he was silent, holding Ganon for dear life until he suddenly wasn’t. The king shivered at the quiet submission as he felt warm spurts of cum against his chest. 

“Look at you little one, you can not tell me you don’t enjoy milking my cock!”

..................

“Oh...…….” The boy had passed out. 

The Fallen Hero had passed out, squished beneath Hyrule’s greatest enemy.  
Ass full of cock, On the night of the Blood Moon!  
Even in sleep, Link could not escape his master, For the Evil King whispered chants of bindings as he throttled his unconscious pet.

They would sleep here tonight. In remembrance of the Hero’s dead comrades.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it only fair to share! I'm picturing Twilight Link and Wind Waker Ganondorf when I write these.  
> what are they doing In the same timeline you ask? I dunno :)


End file.
